


Lemon Cakes: A D'arshan Tia Canon Smut Collection

by diaphanous87



Series: D'arshan Tia: Eorzea and Beyond [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Friends With Benefits, I'm shipping my own WoL together, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vaginal Sex, actually Brynja isn't a Warrior of Light just a potential one, always bi D'arshan, save a chocobo ride a miqo, spicy fic, this is gonna be filthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous87/pseuds/diaphanous87
Summary: Even a Warrior of Light needs a break... And it helps having friends with a mutual understanding.
Relationships: OC/OC, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Viera/Miqo'te, Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: D'arshan Tia: Eorzea and Beyond [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477532
Kudos: 11





	Lemon Cakes: A D'arshan Tia Canon Smut Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This will be where all the canon lemon fics for D'arshan Tia are kept. See, I did say the spicy stuff will be separate!
> 
> Please enjoy!

** Stress Relief **

_**Takes Place Right After First Prelude to Titan** _

* * *

Brynja shook her head, her long ears swaying. She looked down at her exhausted friend. Her concerned violet eyes narrowed. “You are ill at ease once more,” she said. Her fingers rubbed his clenched jaw. “It appears that doing the work for these Scions has set you back again.” The viera cupped his nape. Her other hand curled around his right bicep.

D’arshan shrugged, his more mobile ears flicking. He practically melted backward into her touch. “It’s been a long couple of days,” he conceded. “Papalymo and Yda mean well and what I had to do needed to be done. But I have some free time for now.” He resisted the urge to lean forward instead right into her bosom. She was so tall, towering over him.

“Have you meditated?”

“I tried. It didn’t help. I keep seeing mite webs every time I close my damn eyes.”

Long, green leporine ears twitched. “I see.” Brynja pulled the miqo’te into her embrace. She guided his head to her bosom anyway, the supple flesh soft beneath her white healer’s robes. He made a mrrping noise and nuzzled against her. His arms wrapped around her waist. He sighed as her fingers combed through his short hair and rubbed the bases of his ears. His tail slowly wagged. Tension melted from his shoulders and back. His ears drooped a little.

D’arshan began to purr.

Brynja smiled, only the corners of her full lips curling up. She brushed a kiss at his temple. “Come to my home, Arshan,” she said. “And I shall aid you.” She stroked his tunic covered back, hands digging into the muscles beneath her palms. “Allow me to provide you succor.”

“My mother…”

“Knows that you are in my care. Come, my friend. My home calls. It is cold without you.”

* * *

Reverent hands moved to undo buttons and straps, to untie and tug away robes. Dark, soft viera skin was bared. The cat like rasp of a miqo’te tongue dragged along each newly exposed ilm. Long fingers gripped the back of his head to hold him in place. Perked nipples were sucked in turns, his tongue swirling around the smooth skin of her breasts as well as the pebbled tips. D’arshan purred, his hands stroking down his friend’s sides and flanks. He cupped the lush bottom within his reach. Panting breaths filled his ears, a tall body undulating against his strong frame.

Brynja smelled of cedar and musk with the sweet tang of arousal so clear to his nose.

“I was… I was supposed to be the one…” Brynja panted, thigh muscles quivering. She gasped when she was lifted up her by her thighs so that she was seated on her side table by the closed and locked front door. She gripped the table edge as D’arshan sank down to his knees. Strong shoulders wedged between her now bare legs, spreading them. Her chest heaved and her eyes widened. The viera shoved a fist into her mouth to stifle her scream as a rough tongue dragged across her wet folds from bottom to top. Her legs tried to close but weapon roughened hands held them open. Her knees were hooked over his shoulders. Brynja moaned around her hand.

“Ah-ah, I want to hear,” D’arshan said muffled against her sex. From below her his pale eyes gleamed. “Beside you know this is always my favorite thing to do.” He grinned at her wheeze, her hand going to his head to grip at his short hair instead. “Sing for me, please.” The miqo’te went back to licking her sex. The rasp against her folds made her scream. “Good! Perfect.” He explored her, his nose brushing against her swollen clit. Her hips jerked but his grip on her thighs was strong. When he found a particularly sensitive spot, he rumbled a growl to send vibrations against her. She cried out again and again.

Brynja sobbed as he thrust his tongue into her entrance. She tried to roll her hips to take him deeper. But he only laughed, the sensation making her eyes roll. Leaving her leg still over his shoulder, D’arshan stroked her thigh up to her sex. He went to suckle on her clit and thrust his fingers into her, crooking the digits against the right spot inside he had discovered the first time they had slept together. The viera shrieked and writhed. The table edge cracked in her hand, her other nearly pulling out the short hair at the back of his head. A few more thrusts of his fingers and a hard suck on her nub sent her straight over the edge of her first peak. Her long ears flicked and swiveled. She could barely breathe. Her voice shook from the power of it.

But D’arshan wasn’t done. His tongue kept moving. His hand kept thrusting. He wrung out a second orgasm right after the first. Her long thigh muscles trembled beneath his palm. The squeeze around his fingers grew tighter, flexing. He grinned and slowed his tongue to let her down from her high. As she caught her breath, he kissed her inner thighs.

“Do not look so smug,” Brynja panted, tweaking his wriggling ear. “Come up here.” She curved down as he surged to his feet. They kissed, mouths and tongues moving together. Her tangy taste coated her tongue from his. The viera reached down to cup his straining cock still trapped behind his breeches. “This, I would have.”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am.” D’arshan let her down from the table to be led into the bedroom. Laughing, he helped her remove his clothes. He was crowded to the unmade bed. “On my back?” But as he asked, the miqo’te was already laying down. His tail thumped against the bed. He looked up at the towering woman and smiled. His short Seeker fangs glinted in the afternoon light. He dug into the nightstand. Rolling on a cock sheath, he wiggled on the bed. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“Hm.” Brynja climbed into the bed. She swung a leg over his hips. His cock curved along her bottom. She rubbed back against it. His groan was fine music to her ears. She bent down to kiss him and he eagerly kissed back. His hands massaged her generous hips. He mewled as she worked her lips down his torso. Finally the viera had aligned her entrance with his cock. With a steady hand, she gripped the velvety shaft. Slowly she sank down onto his thick sex. Brynja sighed with every ilm her cunt engulfed. And her miqo’te friend fought to keep his hips still like he was taught. She looked over her shoulder to see his toes curling, mirroring his curling and uncurling tail.

D'arshan was gasping and wheezing. He felt his ears fold back. His eyes rolled when she was fully seated. He dug his fingers into the flesh of her hips. “Bryn, please,” he begged. He hissed, her nails dragging down his chest. “Please!”

“Shhh, patience. I would savor this.” Bracing her hands on his hard, flat belly, Brynja raised her hips only to sink back down at the same slow pace. “Aah… so nice.” She rose and sank onto his cock. “My breasts, Arshan.” She hummed when he followed her command to cup and massage them. Her head lolled back and her eyes fluttered closed. “Feel me, Arshan. Breathe.” She swiveled her hips as she sank down. She felt his hips jerk but he did not thrust. “Good boy…” He stroked down her belly past the subtle lower curve, fingertips dancing on her mound. “Not yet,” she scolded. The viera purposely stopped despite his whine. “Arshan.”

“Sorry,” the miqo’te wheezed. His hands went back to holding her hips. “Sorry, I’ll be good.”

“We shall see.” Green furred leporine ears twitched. The viera riding him resumed moving her hips up and down. Her thighs strained but she did not falter. “Though I am displeased that you decided to wear a sheath.” She minutely sped up. “You would deny me your seed, Arshan. Are you worried that my contraceptive marking would fail?”

D’arshan grunted in time with her bouncing. “I… promised…. Brynja!” He tossed his head from side to side on the pillow. “I…! Oh!” His thighs trembled from the struggle of not thrusting up. “I didn’t know! You wanted me to…! Ah!” He sobbed when she rose completely off his cock.

“May I remove it?” Brynja asked, violet eyes gleaming. She smiled at his frantic nod. She plucked off the wet sheath, tossing it onto the nightstand to be thrown away later. Gasping, the viera sank back down onto his bare cock. “Better!” She rode harder, pinching her own nipples. “Arshan! Arshan! Now!”

“Fuuuck!” D’arshan thrust up and twisted his hips to roll both of them over. He threw her legs over his shoulders, his sweaty forehead planting between her heaving breasts. Her hands clutched at the back of his head and neck. Bruises blossomed at the back of her thighs where he was gripping them. The bed creaked in time with his hard thrusts. The headboard smacked against the wall each time. His tail wrapped around her ankle. His hands twisted into the sheets beneath her. He called her name in a frantic, hoarse voice. Heeding his wordless plea, Brynja thrust a hand between them to rub at her swollen clit. Her other hand scored red lines into the skin of his back. She cried out his name, the syllables garbled but clear enough.

The miqo’te fucked into her harder, her passage clamping down on his cock to milk him. Heat traveled up his spine. He hilted into his friend completely. His cock jerked as it released his seed in bursts into the moaning viera. He tilted his head to suckle one of her nipples. The base of his sex was flush against her sopping wet folds. The excess seed dribbled out from the seam where they were joined. But still his cock gave more, overfilling Brynja. He mewled softly as she rubbed his ears and smoothed his hair. His hips jerked and twitched. More of his seed poured into her with one last burst. His tail slipped from around her still raised ankle. He slumped down, letting her long legs slide from his shoulders to either side of him. He nuzzled her breasts and purred with his lips still around her nipple.

“Ah…” Brynja rubbed his now completely relaxed shoulders. She was still filled with his slowly softening cock. “Better?” The viera laughed when he sleepily mumbled around her nipple. He let it pop out so he could lick the valley of her breasts.

“You’re so awesome…” he said to her sternum. He smiled crookedly as she laughed again. He peeled himself away to wobble to his feet by the bed. “Hold on, I’ll, uh, get a washcloth.” He tottered to her bathroom. D’arshan made sure to clean himself before exiting the bathroom.

Brynja propped herself up on her elbows, watching him come back with a warm damp cloth. She sighed in pleasure as he wiped her nethers clean. She rested her ankle on his shoulder to give him better access. “You are very good to me,” she said.

“Well, you’re good to me too,” D’arshan replied, taking care with her delicate folds. “Stop wiggling.” He set the soiled cloth on the nightstand by the cock sheath. He kneeled between her legs. “Still coming out of you. For gods’ sake…” He bent down.

His viera friend squealed, falling backward onto the bed, as he began to remove his seed with his mouth. The short soft papillae on his tongue scraped out his come from her. D’arshan swallowed, uncaring. He grunted as she gripped his ears. “Watch it…” he warned softly before diving back in. The orgasm that overtook her was a slow thing, heat spreading up and through her. “There we go,” he said after soothing her down from her peak. He looked up her torso and grinned. “Good?”

“Wicked feline,” Brynja huffed. She tugged him up to cuddle. “Sleep, my dear friend.” She wrapped her long arms around him.

D’arshan nuzzled the underside of her jaw. “Don’t let me hurt you,” he said in reference to his nightmares. She made a soft affirmative noise. He nodded off, relaxed at last. He didn’t feel Brynja pull up the blanket over them for their afternoon nap.

* * *

**END STRESS RELIEF**

**Author's Note:**

> >;3c
> 
> Tap that kudos button or/and leave a comment if you like.


End file.
